Work It Out
by DrrmGrl
Summary: Smitchie ended 1 year ago, and Michie movie away to prove it. So what happened when Shane come back into her life. Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Heyy guys! This is my first story so I hope you like it! It's gonna be mostly Smichie with some Naitlyn and I'll find someone for Jason ;) Feel free to review! xD Also1 I set the story in Scotland because I have no idea about the geography of America. So I moved it from New Jersey to Scotland. Sorry :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Camp rock :(… unfortunately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michie! Please don't leave," he cried. "I'll change, like I did before. You know I can!"

"Save it, Shane." I said monotony. I attempted to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Ow!"

"You can't do this Michie! What am I gonna do?! Huh? What will the paparazzi think?" He screamed. "I'm Shane Gray. You can't dump me! I dump you, remember? I'm the rock st-"

"Pop star." I corrected. "Shane you can't go around treating people like shit! It's not fair."

"What happened to us?" he said. For a second I almost believed he'd become humane again.

"You happened to us, Shane. I used to love you. You were perfect and then you changed. The fame went to your head. What happened to the guy I met who just loved music? That's who I fell for!" I walked away before he could say anymore. As I closed the door I heard him say "Bitch."

Okay, this probably means nothing to you. So let me take you back a bit. I first met Shane at Camp Rock 1 year ago. I was 16 and he was 18. He was in a newly discovered pop band called Connect 3 and they were unbelievably famous. Back then he was a sweet guy from New Jersey. Then the fame started going to his head. His band mates Nate and Jason tried to keep him grounded – as well as me – but it got worse and eventually I broke up with him. I got weary of his obnoxious and egoistic personality. He'd changed, a lot. At least I still has my best mate Caitlyn throughout it all with me.

So now Caitlyn and I live in Scotland. Sure it faraway, and cold, and rainy, but I like it. It's no where near him. I'd even found I job I enjoyed for the moment at a local Coffee shop.

_Bring… Bring… Bring…_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Michie!" screamed Caitlyn, "We have officially moved into our apartment!"

I laughed. "I thought we moved in 1 year ago."

"Yes! So did I." she replied, "but I found a box full of junk like a sweater, a watch and a really pretty necklace in the cupboard in your room. So I unpacked it. I guess you forgot about it."

"Caitlyn?" I sighed. "That wasn't an unpacked box. It was tucked away at the bottom of my cupboard for a reason.."

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Mich!"

"It's fine Caitlyn, you didn't know." It was silent was a couple of minutes.

"So I'll see you when you get home then?"

"Sure thing." I hung up.

I popped my phone into the pocket on my denim skirt and walked out of the staff room. It was really bust today. Well, I thought, it is lunch time on a Saturday and I was working in a coffee shop. It was only to be expected.

I took my place at the counter and began serving. My first customer was a small fragile looking elderly woman who couldn't decide if she wanted a Latte or a Cappuccino. She spent 4 minutes pondering over the pros and cons of each before settling with a Cappuccino. Oh, how I love my job.

"Next!" I called and an average height an approached. He had dark sunglasses and a hat on. Underneath his hat was a mat of shiny black hair.

"Can I have a black coffee please?" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. It had taken me a while but I know why I recognized this man.

"Aw, c'mon? You're actually happy to see me." He gave me a dazzling smile. I stood mesmerized for a couple of seconds

I snapped out of it. "What do you want Shane?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it's so short guys it's just the intro but it will get better I promise ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_so guys! 2__nd__ chapter! Yay! I'm so happy! Thank you so much for the 4 reviews, 5 favorites and 7 (!) story alerts! WOW! I was shocked haha I'm so grateful!_

_Anyway this is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CR :[_

"Well?" I asked getting slightly impatient.

"_Well_, the reason I'm here Mich is because, firstly I miss you. Everyday is so difficult, I'm working on my attitude. Apparently it seems to be working Nate and Jason notice a difference in me. And secondly, Nate missed Caitlyn. He never got a chance to tell her how he feels before you two flew off to some unknown destination." he gasped for breath and smiled.

I sighed. "Okay I understand the Nate and Caitlyn part, but do the words "never see you again" mean nothing to you? You hurt me Shane and I can't just forget it all and act as if nothing happened. "

A sly grin swept across his face, "No-one wants to stay away from me. I'm too irresistible."

I thrust his coffee at him. I was sure I was going to end up drowning him in it, so I avoided the possibility. "Next!"

"No wait Michie. I'm said I'm working on it. Please. Don't you miss me?" He pleaded.

_Everyday of my godforsaken life._ "No."

He looked at me and suddenly his eyes were full of hurt. I resisted the urge to come out from behind the counter, bring him into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay. He looked so small and fragile.

"Excuse me?" butted in a woman behind him. "Are you quite finished? I need to get back to work." He sounded impatient.

"Just go." I said and he sulked out of the shop with his hands in his pockets and his face to the ground.

I tried to ignore him but the rest of the day he kept popping back into my mind, distracting me from my work.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in the door of our apartment at 3 o'clock. I dropped my bag, kicked my shoes off and fell on the sofa, exhausted.

"Oh great!" Caitlyn screamed running into the living room and jumping on the sofa I was quite clearly resting on. "you'll never believe what's happened!" she squealed.

"You got a call from a long lost friend called Nate Gray saying he's in town and wants to meet up. Oh! And of course he has the rest of the band with him. How could he have left them and home, eh?"

"How do you know?!" She looked disappointed. "This was my exciting news for you."

"Lets just say I had a minor run in with an unexpected customer at work." I sighed.

"Oh. So, I guess its okay that I invited them for dinner tonight then?" he said innocently.

Silence.

"Mich?"

…

"MICHIE!" he shook me violently.

"What time?" I asked expressionless.

"5 o'clock."

I got up and headed for me room staring into space.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find something to wear."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

_Ding Dong_ rang the door bell at exactly 5 o'clock.

"Boy when they say 5 they really mean 5" I exclaimed.

"Well of course they do," laughed Caitlyn fixing her hair quickly in the mirror before going to answer the door. "Otherwise they would have said 5.15"

"Shane was always 15 minutes late." I added without thinking.

Caitlyn was grinning as she opened the door. Mate and Jason were standing looking as handsome as ever. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I hadn't seen either of them in a year. Nate had really grown up! He looked so mature now, and Jason well he still looked like Jason just a little taller.

"Hey guys!" Caitlyn practically screamed jumping onto Nate in the process.

"Hi" I smiled and gave both of them a big bear hug.

"Michie!" Jason smiled. "Long time, no see." He laughed

"You too, Jason. What's been going on in the hectic lives of "Connect 3"?" I gigged. It sounded so ridiculous that I'd known these guys for such a long time and they were the most talked about band at the moment.

Everyone got settled in and I'd even made my mums mac and cheese for tonight. My mum was a chef and when I was younger she was always teaching me her recipes saying, "I don't want you growing up not being able to cook now do I?"

It felt really natural, everyone was sitting in the living room enjoying each others company.

_Ding Dong._

Suddenly I became very self-conscious. I stood up and made my way to the door tugging at my skirt and straightening my white blouse. I peeped in the mirror to check on my hair, it seemed to be coping fine, and eventually got to the door.

I opened it.

"5.15. Right on time" I commented.

He just smiled sheepishly in reply.

_So guys! That's it. What do you think? Sorry if I forgot to mention that it's set in Glasgow, Scotland. I really am crap at geography of America. If I did it's still be set there :L_

_Anywayy! Please Review it would mean so much to me! I'll promise to keep updating if I get reviews. I'm really enjoying this story. :] Byee xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! Sorry it took so long to update, it's just school exams atm and that sucks :/_

_So here is the next chapter I don't really know where I'm going with this story I've changed it soo many times and I'm just making it up I go along. BUT thank you for the reviews!!! XD _

_p.s. sorry this chapter is a bit boring :/ I will make it more exciting. Review telling me what you would like to see happen. =]_

_Xx_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Shane arrived the atmosphere became slightly awkward

We began with small talk and when we'd ran out of topics, talking was forced.

……..

…….

THANK GOD for Caitlyn and Nate. Where would we be today without those 2 lovely people. The began talking and EVENTUALY everyone chipped in and before we knew it, it was 11 o'clock.

"Gosh! Look at the time!" exclaimed Caitlyn

"Time flies when your having fun" Nate winked.

"Well, I better get going, I have bird watching in the morning. I'm so excited!" Jason stood up and made his leave. I rolled my eyes as he walked out the door singing song about 2 birdies.

I came back into the living room and Caitlyn were curled up on the sofa together, with Shane looking quite uncomfortable. I felt sorry for him.

NO wait! I don't feel sorry for him. Do I? I'm not supposed to. Urgh, that's it I need out of here.

I grabbed my coat, "I'm just going for a walk." Shane looked up at me and smiled. I felt a large tugging at my tummy, my knees went weak and I almost fell over.

"Woah. Watch yourself." He laughed standing up to catch me.

"Uhm, eh, T-thanks, I guess."

"Can I come with you too?" He pleaded, "if that's alright."

I nodded and he went to get his jacket.

We walked into the park gates and a low hum of crickets and other insects could be heard. I loved coming here at night, it was so peaceful. It's where I came to think or get away from reality. I'd actually spilt a lot of tears over that baboon walking next to me here.

We hadn't exchanged so much as a glance at each other. I turned to say something…

He was staring at me. Why?! Have I got something on my face. I rubbed my face, my cheeks growing pink. No I haven't, what's he doing? I looked up at him confused and he immediately looked away causing me to blush again.

He looked back, "You, uhm, you look beautiful tonight."

"Erm, thanks, I guess." What? Is that the best I could come up with? I mean! Why do I care, it's only Shane, I don't like him anymore, right?

We walked a little longer in silence before stopping at a small bench to rest and I at staring at the stars for while.

"Look," he pointed towards the sky. "See that star? The one that's brighter than the rest. I nodded. "It's actually Mars" He smiled I mirrored him.

"Most people think it's a start but if you look closely you'll see it's doesn't twinkle."

I squinted my eyes and, of course, it wasn't twinkling. "I see it." a smile spread across my face. I loved stars and planets and looking up into the sky at night made me wonder is there was life somewhere else.

He grinned, "remember that night we had a picnic under the stars and we fell asleep under a tree.."

"Yeah, and we had a group of girls chasing us through the park for about 5 minutes." I snickered remembering him running into the girls toilets "I still can't believe you ran into the girls toilets"

He looked shocked "They would expect me to run into the boys!" I laughed so hard I almost fell over. Then Shane started laughing at me laughing and his laugh was hilarious!

"Mi-ch-ie st-t-op l-l-laughin-g!" he spluttered.

My face was getting hotter and my eyes began to water as a group of teenager walked past, gaining up some strange looks.

Eventually we managed to calm down. I sighed, hanging out with Shane wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I yawned cuddling up to him.

He grinned down at me, but it quickly faded, "Michie?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I feel as thought I need to explain myself. Will you her me out?" he whispered.

"Only if I get to stay here" I pointed to his chest, "I'm cold"

"Okay." He smiled and I snuggled into his chest and closed me eyes feeling ready for anything.

**Shane's POV**

I let Michie cuddle into me and felt my heart flutter. I couldn't remember what it was like to have her this close to me, it felt so good. _Here goes_. I was about to tell this one girl exactly how I felt, in the best way possible and I wasn't scared. I wouldn't mess up anymore. The new and improved Shane Grey doesn't do that.

"Right, well. Well I first met you I was obnoxious bastard…"

"Don't beat yourself up bout it," he replied sleepily.

"Who really only cared for myself" I continued. "But when I met you everything changed. Not just me, or the music, but what I wanted from life too. Then when Camp Rock finished you became my girl friend and I was definitely the luckiest guy in the world, no doubt about it." I felt Michie leaning towards me more and took it as I good sign and continued in the direction I was going.

"but Then all these reporters and stories came back and hit me in the face. Stories of when I done some really unbelievable stuff. The More I read them I think that I started to believe them?" Oh great now I was questioning myself. Great Shane way to sound confident. I mentally kicked myself. "I guess that's why I changed, I lost sight of who I was. I look back and I think my mind was putting a self-defence mechanism up, to stop me from being hurt by all the stupid stuff I'd done. And eventually I became that stupid egoistic, as it seems, pop star. But It wasn't me with my big ego, it was me trying to protect myself from me."

I glanced up at the sky, "I was stupid Michie. Stupid enough to forget who I am but also stupid enough to let you go. Mich, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

I looked down into the back of her head, "Michie?" Great. She was fast asleep. I sighed scooping her up in my arms before walking back towards the apartment. I _will_ tell her how I feel. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do yah fink?! Review please? :] I'm sorry but I wont be able to update until Monday or Tuesday cause I'm going to a crappy wee caravan with no computer =/_

_BUT I will be thinking of you lovely people and wondering how this chapter is going down all the time. ANYWAY! I got a song for you. It came to me last night as I was writing this down. (I'd like to point out you have to rap it :])_

_**Here you sit, On your ass all day.**_

_**Staring at the screen, you got nothing to say.**_

_**Your eyes are wide, and your mouth hung open**_

_**You better get movin' or something.**_

_**You never blink, and when you do it sore.**_

_**1 blink, 2 blink, 3 blink, 4**_

_**Every hour on the hour **_

_**I bet you think it's really clever.**_

_**Get a life!**_

_Hahaa. I hope you like it xD Byee xxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_Hey hommies. ;) hah This is the 4__th__ chapter! =O _

_I know I'm excited too :L Sorry it's taken me so longgg. Again, my mum whisked me off to some caravan park with absolutely NO entertainment. I had to take my guitar with me. Thank god that's the only thing that kept me sane. And Watching Step Up (ALISON STONER!!) and Forgetting Sarah Marshal Lmao! Does anyone else like that movie?! :P Anywayy back to the story. Guy please, please, please(!) leave reviews they make me happy =] _

_**Disclaimer: **__do not own CR… again. _

_----------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shot up out of my bed on Saturday morning, fully clothed and the remains of last nights make-up half way down my face. _Why?!_

Just then Caitlyn peeped her head through my door to see if I was still sleeping. She grinned at me. "Good Morning Sunshine!" she sang.

"Good morning."

"How do yah like your eggs in the morning?" she continued.

"that's a different song, but _I like mines with a kiss"_

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not gay babe." She giggled walking out the room, I quickly followed.

"hey, what time's it?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"1 o'clock" she shrugged. I looked outside and it was bright and sunny. "In the morning?"

"Michie, maybe you should go back to bed if you think it's 1 in the morning." She patted my back.

"No.." I moaned, "It's too late and… I'm not tired" I stifled a yawn. I looked down. Why was I still wearing last nights clothes?

"Caitlyn? Why am I fully clothed?"

"You fell asleep on Shane last night in the park and he had to carry you up here, and I couldn't be bothered undressing you." I gave her the You-So-Lazy-Look. "Hey" Have you tried to undress you before?"

"Uhm, duhh.." She looked embarrassed. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with my daily dose of Cornflakes and made my way to the living room ready to watch some TV.

I sat down. Gosh it was uncomfortable. Then I head a groan and the sofa moved. The sofa moved! My cereal went flying out my hand and I got drowned in milk and cornflakes as I rolled onto the floor. "What the HELL?" I screamed.

Caitlyn rushed in and saw my dilemma, then pissed herself laughing.

"uhmg" I shot my gaze to the sofa and none other than a very confused, very sleepy Shane Gray looked right back at me. "Uhm, imuh duhy yow." he murmured before turning over and falling asleep again. He had cornflakes in his ruffled bed hair and milk was running down his face.

"HAHAHAHAHA" spluttered Caitlyn. "What's he doing here?" I hissed as we walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you look w-where your go-ing" she giggled avoiding the question.

"I didn't know he would be sleeping on the sofa. Now, why is he here?"

Nate had already left with the car by the time you both got home, and I didn't want him to walk home by himself so late at night. " He fluttered he eyelashes innocently.

I rolled my eyes and walked off to have a nice, relaxing shower. What bothered me most was the fact I couldn't remember anything after Shane and I had left the house. And I don't know why! I was massaging shampoo into my hair when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?"

"_I need to pee." _it sounded like Shane's voice. "Well, tuff. I'll be out in a minute." I sighed

"_Shane what are you doing?" _I heard Caitlyn.

"_I need to PEE!" _He squealed. "_You look like your doing Irish Dancing." _She giggled.

I got out the shower, wrapped a towel around me and made my way out the bathroom. "It's all your's" Shane was hopping up and down with a really concentrated face on and I laughed.

He turned to look at me and stood still staring. "I, uhm, I, thanks" he mumbled looking down at his feet. Then I realised I was just in a towel. _Shit!_ I power walked to the safety of my room, grabbing the first clothes that came into sight. This so happened to be a white t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. I stopped where I was. Last night… in the park… I remembered now. Jason left early… Shane and I left for a walk in the park… sat on the bench… laughing at memories… I got cold… NO WAY!

I ran out to Caitlyn my wet straggly hair flying everywhere. "Caitlyn!" I creamed running into the kitchen then stopped abruptly. Shane was sitting next to her eating eggs. "Good morning." He beamed. "Sleep well?" Caitlyn stiffed a giggle.

I bit my lip, "Uhm, y-yeah, I guess" I stuttered. He seemed so calm after last night.. Maybe he doesn't remember. He thought I was asleep, so he wouldn't know that I know. Is that a good thing? Yes… No… Do I… ? I'm so confused!

"Can I speak with you Cait?"

"Shoot" she said shoving toast in her mouth. "Alone" I dragged the word out and she turned and gave me a serious look before getting up and heading into the hall.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered.

"You'll never believe what Shane told me last night!"

"Whaa?" he googly eyes came out ordering me to tell her everything.

"He told me… _he loves me"_ I whispered frantically. She gasped. "What will you do?"

"I don't know" I moaned, "That's why I came to you."

She peeked in the kitchen to see Shane patiently waiting for both of us to return from our "private" conversation. She grabbed some toast and stuffed it in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. "Give him another chance." She looked at me sternly.

"But-"

"No buts"

"But- "

"Again with the buts!" She smiled "You came to me for advice. Now, I'm giving you it. He seems to have genuinely changed and I believe him. You should too. _Start all over!" _She bagan singing Miley Cyrus. Oh god.

I walked past Caitlyn and into the kitchen. "Shane…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it's not very long. It's crappy this chapter but It will get better. As I've been saying. I just need to find a REALLY good story line and I think I may have found it xD But anyway PLEASE review you will make my the happiest person on the planet (unless I miraculously win the lottery) and I Swear to god it will get better. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update._

_I gots a song for youu!! It's one of my own, although it sounds better with da musik._

_=]_

_Hold me tonight_

_Sing the song we know_

_I feel so alive_

_In your arms, hold tight_

_The sky of Darkest blue_

_Let the stars shine through_

_And you sing with me_

_They song that we knew_

_And it goes _

_La la la la la la la ooh ooh_

_La la la la la la la I love you._

_Your eyes tell the tale_

_Of many lives together_

_Your voice, like a dream_

_Is my lullaby_

_Sing along with me_

_How we'll always be together_

_And I sing this song_

_From my heart, it's yours_

_La la la la la la la ooh ooh_

_La la la la la la la Yeah!_

_La la la la la la la ooh ohh_

_La la la la la la la I love you._

_Did you like it?! XD Please tell me lol I may even get a demo of it xD Just for you guys. I really like it it's got a sweet melody Anywayy got to go Remember… REVIEW! =] xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY! x( my bad!that was a complete mistake of mines. Well actually my computer assumed and it didn't change the title for me and me being a dumbass couldn't be bothered read it over or even to check if it was the right one SORRY again guyss!! Thank so muhc for telling me though. I'm twat and a half. :L**_ Anywayy....

_**Hey guys! Making this story up as I go along. =/ so it probably wont last much longer. I have a great idea for a new fic so I might just finish this one off in a few chapters and start that. Wha do yah fink? Anyway… Exams. Suck. I hate them. =( Please review telling me what you think I should do with this story. It would help me a lot and I'll mention you of coursee.**_

_**Oh andd I still don't own CR**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Shane…"

He looked up, "These are really nice eggs."

"Eh, okay. Shane, I-"

"Do you want some?" he continued eating. I heard Caitlyn giggle behind me.

"No thank you. Now Shane I-" He just stood up and walked out the room. If I wasn't such a patient person I would slap him. Seriously. Who walks out the room when someone is obviously trying to have an important conversation with them. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I know you are. Would you mind if I came back later to talk. I'm not in the right mindset." He smiled the dazzling smile he used to seduce all the weak people of this world. I have to admit, it was gorgy porgy.

"S-sure"

"Say about 7. We'll go out to dinner? My treat." Was he asking me out? Like on a date? I felt my heart speeding up and my cheeks turning red. This is stupid, I don't like him like that.

"Eh, well, if you insist." Okay so maybe I do. A little. But al least we'll be able to talk over dinner.

"Great I'll see you later Mich" He winked and walked out the door leaving me and Caitlyn completely stunned.

"Aw man! He really did have to be nice again didn't he?" I grumbled, throwing myself on the sofa.

"Is that not what you wanted?" asked Caitlyn sitting beside me.

"Well of course.. But he just popped back into my life. He didn't even try to make it subtle. It was like BOOM he's here and what if it ends up BOOM he's gone…" I sighed.

"I was talking to him y'know." She smiled "He really has changed I don't think anything can change that as long as your with him. He loves you Mich. More than his precious hair. He said so himself." We both laughed. "Well, that must be _a lot_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow." Shane stared at me for quite a while. He shook his head in embarrassment. "I mean… wow"

"You always had a way with words." I laughed closing the door. It felt good to know I'd picked out the right outfit. Shane didn't say where we were going so Caitlyn and I had a lot of outfits going on. Guys had it easy they could shove on anything and look good. How are us girls meant to know if it's casual or formal? So I stuck with my red floral dress.

"So where are we going?"

"Ah, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Shane winked.

"Aww please!" I fluttered my eyelashes and pouted.

"Aww, Michie. Don't do that, you know it's my weak spot." So Shane Grey had a weak spot. Hmm.. I could use this to my advantage in the future.

The car stopped at a fancy restaurant and when we walked in it was even fancier. It looked really expensive. I hope it wasn't too much. "Shane this place looks really expensive. Are you sure? We could go somewhere else."

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have brought you here babe." He smiled and my knees went weak. He doesn't realise he has so much power over me. Wait! I didn't realise he had to must power over me. He doesn't. I wont let him.

We waited at the entrance at the end of a large cue to get in. Well not for long since a waitress clocked on Shane. "Oh Shane Grey! You cannot possibly stay in this line. Come with me." She signalled. Shane looked towards the people in front of him and saw a couple of fans he assumed as they were completely zoned out looking at him. "No thank you. I'd rather wait this line. I don't want to intrude." Wow. He was really amazing.

"Don't be silly." Scoffed the waitress." Now come with me!"

"If it's all the same I really would prefer to wait my turn in line." He smiled.

"Alright, but if you get tired waiting, I'll be up here" She pointed to the front of the line.

I looked up and Shane and he had a look of achievement about him. "That was really nice of you." I smiled giving him a sideways hug, something I hadn't done in a long time. "Well, I'd feel guilty all night if I skipped the line and it wouldn't be fair." He was just ahh! So amazing. No words to describe it.

After a while the line seemed to speed up. The waitress had obviously made sure that we didn't have to wait long. "Let me take you to your seat sir." she said waving him on. I made my way behind him. "Oh no! Oh no! You can't come. I'm pretty sure Shane doesn't want his fans following him all night." she siad waving me away back to the line.

"Actually, She is with me." She said monotone. The waitress stopped and looked me up and down them mumbled something inaudible, but it sounded along the lines of _you could do better than that._

We got seated in a little booth away from the rest of the restaurant, which I kind of liked as we had a lot to talk about. We ordered and eventually the waitress made her way _out_ of the booth.

"So.." Shane looked smug, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, about everything really." I didn't know how to begin. Do I just come right out with it and say how I feel or do I, oh I don't know. "I don't really know where to begin."

"How about from the beginning?"

"Sounds like a plan." I inhaled a deep breath, "Well, Shane I… " Argh! Why was it so hard all of a sudden. I put my head in my hands and groaned in frustration.

"Mich? Are you okay?" Shane looked worried.

"Yes, of course I'm okay. I'm just having trouble explaining how I feel. And then there's the explanation as to why I feel that way."

"So, how do you feel about me?" he smiled.

"I feel… When I see you… I just… It's a bit cheesy." I blushed looking at the floor. He put his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his eyes. They were the deepest brown and I loved them. "Tell me." he purred.

"When I see you me heart rate speeds up, my knees go weak whenever your near and when you look at me it's like my heart goes.. " I don't how to finish it off.

"Boom?" he gave me his award winning smile. "Yeah." I blushed a deeper red.

"Michie, you don't have to hide it from me." his deep brown orbs seemed to look right trough me, into my soul. As cheesy as that may sound. "And if it's an constellation, I feel the same."

A grin spread across my face and he mirrored it. "So does this mean we're dating?" I asked.

"Well, Michie Torres would you like to be dating?"

"I certainly would."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Shane's POV**

So Michie and me were officially dating, and it felt goooood. Dinner went great, it was just like old time when Michie and me were like Best friends. Friends with benefits.

"So What will we do now?" Michie asked hooking my arm as we walked down the street lit by street lamps at both sides.

"Well, we could go for a walk." She started laughing. "What's so funny?" I frowned.

"Shane? We're already walking."

"So we are." I flicked my hair so she wouldn't see me blush. "So how about we dance?" I pulled Michie into a dancing position.

"But there's no music." she giggled.

"Your point is, Madame Torres?" I said is a semi-French accent. I twirled Michie around and we began dancing along the street.

"I feel so silly." Michie continued to giggle, I laughed along with her. Suddenly something wet hit my nose. I looked up to the sky and I saw more rain droplets head our way. "It's raining."

"10 points for observation, Einstein. " Michie stopped dancing as did I. "I'm getting a bit dizzy."

"Maybe we should stop." I said resting my forehead upon hers.

"We have stop," she whispered a sly smile spreading across her face. I kissed her. I put everything into that one small kiss. All the hurt from when I missed her and the happiness that I had her back. She was mines.

"Wow, I've missed that." She blushed and cuddled into my chest. She fit perfectly like she was always meant to be there.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." I intertwined my fingers with hers and we made our way back to my car the rain soaking us to the bone.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Right guys please review telling me what you think, I know I say it all the time but I when I read the few reviews I get it makes me so happy! It really does. Big shout out to ****Eloisel54 ****Who had reviewed everyone of my chapters she's great. Btw, did you guys like my song last time? I'd like to know thanks byee xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Right guys. I think I'm gonna end it here. Last chapter? Maybe 2 more chapters? I dunno I'm kinda getting writers block. =/ So… just a little Smitchie chapter..

I do not own CR :[

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michie's Pov

"**What **_**happened **_**to **_**you?!" **_**asked Caitlyn as we both stepped into my apartment, rain dropplets hanging from the tip of our noses, both of us grinning.**

"**Rain?" I giggled, stating the obvious answer to her.**

"**No!" she waved her hand dismissively, " I mean…" she pointed to our hands, which were intertwined with each others. And we both grinned back in response.**

"**I suppose I'll get it out of you later," she sighed and left us at the door.**

"**So.." Shane turned to me, "I'll see you tomorrow?" a hint of hope in his voice.**

**I smiled up at him, "Of course." his smile getting bigger -if that was possible.**

**He kissed my forehead and made his way to the door. Opening it a little and the looking back towards me. "I love you, Mich." His voice so full of compassion my eyes glazed over.**

"**I love you too." I approached him and wrapped my arms around his torso before standing on my tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Good night, beautiful." he whispered, closing the door behind him, leaving me absolutely breathless. My heart fluttering at an unnatural speed, I sighed. I might have been able to convince myself I didn't love him anymore, but I knew deep down, that I would always love him. Forever and always.**

"**Spill the beans, Miss-I-don't-love-him-anymore" I spun around and saw Caitlyn standing in the door way to her room with her arms folded over her chest, whilst giving me a look of pure amusement.**

**I giggled and we made our way to the kitchen for a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough and a large gossip about Shane and Nate.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know it's REALLY short, but I'm just gonna end it there…**

**It's a happy ending y'see. I know I didn't get around to giving Jason a thing but I was just so stuck at this. Read my new story Mystery Abroad xD Review tell me what you think?!**

**Oh and review telling me what you think for the (crappy) ending for this storyy. =]**

**xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
